<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《大人的可麗餅吃法》 by kitestory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193289">【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《大人的可麗餅吃法》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory'>kitestory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向）<br/>◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠</p><p>◇人來人往的市集上，一個叫賣聲吸引了浪巫謠的注意。</p><p>◇寫於2019-12-26</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo &amp; Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《大人的可麗餅吃法》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「來喔來看看新產品喔！甜的卷餅——可麗餅！包著新鮮水果、保證真材實料，好吃哎！」<br/>
人來人往的市集上，一個叫賣聲吸引了浪巫謠的注意。<br/>
<br/>
攤位前圍攏著不少人，縱使浪巫謠較一般人高挑些許，湊上前去也只能從人墻縫隙中隱約看到攤販拖車上透明櫃內陳列了一些鮮艷色彩。<br/>
黃色的芒果，綠色的奇異果，米色的香蕉，深紫的桑葚，還有圓潤錐狀的……艷紅的顏色與自己的衣裝同樣——那是什麼呢？<br/>
<br/>
前排一位弟弟伸手指著那紅色果物，對透明櫃另一邊手頭正忙碌的夥計出聲道，「大哥哥，這牌子寫著[草莓]的，是什麼呀？」<br/>
小販低著頭雙手不得閒，嘴上卻滔滔不絕地朗聲介紹起來，「這呀，是北邊來的水果，它要在稍涼的地方才有，太冷會凍害，得給光但又不能曝曬，採收後也怕壓怕磕碰，嬌貴的很吶~」頓了頓，「不過卻香氣迷人、又甜又美味。推薦各位人客都來一點唄！」<br/>
<br/>
「浪，在看什麼？」原先在前面幾步的殤不患此時才注意到身後的青年沒跟上，回過身來走到浪巫謠身邊。<br/>
「可麗餅。」<br/>
「啊？」<br/>
「甜的卷餅。」<br/>
「甜的啊……」殤不患伸了伸脖子，掃了眼人群中央的攤販，「沒……」話說一半，視線就看到浪巫謠肩上那人面琵琶正在對自己擠眉弄眼——在人多的場所，為避免不必要的騷動，聆牙都會盡量不說話。<br/>
<br/>
『別說沒興趣呀不患哥哥，阿浪有興趣啊！』聆牙小心的調動機關，深怕被青年發現。<br/>
<br/>
然而聆牙的表情動得太保守，殤不患完全沒get到它在表達什麼，一臉莫名又疑惑的側頭繼續看聆牙搞鬼。<br/>
<br/>
浪巫謠聽見殤不患話說一半，餘光又感覺他似乎在盯著自己側臉，便轉頭看向他。<br/>
這一轉頭，青年表情中對可麗餅饒有興趣的韻味尚未散去，悉數進了殤不患的眼，這時他才靈光一現忽然明白了聆牙剛才在幹嘛。<br/>
<br/>
「嘿小兄弟，」殤不患揚聲喊了句，「也給我這邊來一份！」<br/>
「好嘞！」<br/>
<br/>
隨著前面點單的客人一個個領走可麗餅，殤不患與浪巫謠越來越接近攤販。<br/>
「嘿，給！多謝惠顧啊！」殤不患付完銀兩後，小販便拿著做好的可麗餅從透明櫃上方遞過來，殤不患眼神示意浪巫謠接下。<br/>
青年接過可麗餅時，俊美的臉上淡淡地露出了一個殤不患從未見過的表情，像是孩童趴在糖果櫃上一樣——有點驚嘆，有點欽羨，以及滿滿的開心；綠眸眼底亮閃閃的，秋波粼粼，一碧萬頃。<br/>
<br/>
浪巫謠仔細看著手中這所謂的甜卷餅。<br/>
不同於一般卷餅的桶狀，它被卷成上寬下窄的尖錐形，內裡形成的空間錯落放置了許多水果，色彩繽紛的讓人有點目不暇接；捲起前塗抹於餅皮上的潔白奶油，更是把所有顏色襯托的越加鮮艷，似乎要從餅皮間跳出來。<br/>
<br/>
殤不患看著浪巫謠那好像周圍有小星星在閃爍的表情，淺淺地從鼻子吹出一個吐息，彷佛沒轍一樣，「趁剛做好，快吃吧。」聲線中隱藏的寵溺自己都沒察覺。<br/>
<br/>
兩人邁開步伐，不同於剛才的一前一後——殤不患怕青年顧著吃就忘了走，於是放緩速度，並肩而行。<br/>
<br/>
見浪巫謠總算下定決心般的開口咬下，殤不患隨口詢問，「好吃嗎？」<br/>
聽到此句的青年動作一滯，咀嚼也瞬間定格，略微慌張的趕緊將可麗餅舉到殤不患面前。<br/>
「啊別緊張，我不太吃甜食，就問問你的想法而已……你吃就好。」<br/>
但浪巫謠持著可麗餅的手依舊固執停留在殤不患跟前。拗不過青年，殤不患伸手用食指在對方的嘴角刮了一下，帶起一小坨奶油後放進嘴裡，「嗯，奶香還不錯……好啦我這樣嘗個味道就好了。」<br/>
這回換青年拿殤不患沒辦法，只能把手收回，再度默默吃起可麗餅。<br/>
<br/>
一口吃下那名為草莓的水果，清甜的味道在嘴裡溫柔地瀰漫開，不同於香蕉的喧賓奪主，也沒有芒果氣味的濃烈，一股特別的清香淡淡盈上鼻腔，彷佛吸入的空氣都要變成柔柔嫩嫩的粉色了。<br/>
<br/>
離開了熙熙攘攘的鬧市中心，浪巫謠想起剛才忘了回答殤不患的問題，「……好吃。」<br/>
因青年發話而轉過頭的殤不患，一眼就露出忍俊不禁的笑容來。<br/>
「你呀……」快走兩步轉身，略微彎腰雙手捧住浪巫謠臉頰，用拇指抹去鼻尖下方那道像白鬍鬚一樣的奶油痕，「怎麼吃得都可以一直弄到臉上呢，小孩子似的。」<br/>
<br/>
聞言，浪巫謠不滿的微微癟嘴，把左手剩下的小半截可麗餅再度遞到殤不患面前。<br/>
周圍人煙稀稀落落，逮到機會的聆牙趕緊幫主人發聲，「嘿別趁機虧咱家阿浪吶，不然你來示範一下如何吃才能『不小孩子』吧？」<br/>
<br/>
「喔？」殤不患挑眉，一臉玩味的直起腰站好，「你們這是聯手給我下戰帖嗎，那我豈不是沒不接受的道理？」<br/>
隨後伸出右手扣住浪巫謠左腕，兩口便將剩餘不多的可麗餅吞食入腹，接著舔上青年白皙的食指指尖。<br/>
<br/>
溫熱濕軟的觸感讓浪巫謠一驚，下意識就想將手抽回，然而殤不患身為內功高手，早在握上浪巫謠腕部時就一同掌握了脈象，青年全身的氣場和能量流動都在能夠隨時讀取的狀態，又怎麼會讓對方輕易脫身——手上巧勁一施，卸去那掙動，既沒弄痛浪巫謠，青年的腕也仍握得穩穩地沒鬆手。<br/>
<br/>
殤不患挑釁似的叼住青年食指，在堪堪留下齒印時旋即鬆開，覆又用舌尖安撫那細痕，之後一路向下到達指根，迤邐的濕痕在舌面拂過的瞬間便與空氣結合帶來微涼的感覺。<br/>
可浪巫謠只感到面頰上火燒火燎了起來；聆牙也在背後看傻了眼，像嘴部的機關猶如故障般數次開閤卻沒有發出聲音。<br/>
<br/>
原先眼眸半斂的殤不患，在感受到青年脈搏的加速鼓動後，抬眼瞅了一下又垂眼投入舔舐，軟舌在虎口停留，調情似的用舌尖來回撥動那兩指間的薄薄筋肉。<br/>
方才殤不患的那一眼，一個視線略微從下而上的挑眼，雖只有一瞬但蘊含其中的輕淺笑意、戲謔的得意，以及佔有的宣誓，讓浪巫謠的心臟被揪緊了一下，便指尖顫動欲把手指收攏握拳。<br/>
<br/>
提前察覺青年似乎又要有所動作的殤不患當然不會讓他得逞，握著腕部的右手輕輕一拉，旋即將自己大半的臉埋入樂師掌心，舌頭戲弄之處也沿著拇指肌的弧度轉移到手掌的溝壑當中。<br/>
<br/>
浪巫謠收緊指尖的時刻被殤不患的應對阻止，施力的指腹便散落在殤不患臉上——拇指抵住鼻樑，食指觸到柔軟的右眼梢，餘下三指順著臉頰的弧度排列而下，鬢角及其連接的細碎鬍渣搔著指尖周圍，對方粗獷而又氣宇不凡的英挺五官，一下子從視覺具象化成觸覺，讓青年徹底感到害臊得要爆炸了。<br/>
<br/>
覺得玩夠了的殤不患，此時微微抬首，舌尖從掌心向上，一路沿著中指到達指腹，最後將指尖用雙唇抿住，彷佛依依不捨地，說不清是親吻還是吸吮了一下，發出幾不可聞的「啵」一聲。<br/>
末了殤不患一臉狡黠的笑，像耍詐成功一樣，「這樣足夠『大人』了吧？」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「大哥你太過分啦！！——」愣住許久的聆牙回神過後大叫。<br/>
總算取回自己左手掌控權的浪巫謠，臉頰透著緋紅，雙手垂在身體兩側，靜靜閉眼吐息。<br/>
<br/>
下一瞬間，一個帶著破風勁道的右勾拳從下而上砸進殤不患腹部。<br/>
「唔咕！……」<br/>
隨後青年猛地轉身，在彎著腰的殤不患視線中留下一道赤紅衣襬就自顧自的往前走了。<br/>
「咳、咳……浪，等…咳咳……」捂著腹部的殤不患抬頭對著橘髮青年背影呼喚，然而只有獲得聆牙氣噗噗的回話：<br/>
「竟然徑自把最後一口可麗餅吃掉了！絕交！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-fin.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Thunderbolt Fantasy<br/>
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou<br/>
By Riko<br/>
20191226</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>